<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anger by krikr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850081">Anger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikr/pseuds/krikr'>krikr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikr/pseuds/krikr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the engrams that Arasaka had in Mikoshi, why put that one in the Relic ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Arasaka-sama, we were not told..."   </p><p>"There has been a change of plans, my father has required that I take the Relic with me for a time to Night City." Yorinobu cut the scientist's protests short.  </p><p>"I will bring it right away." a short bow, and the scientist was back at the computer, starting the process of disabling the safeties, of transferring the Relic to the case Yorinobu had brought with him. </p><p>"Do you want us to load an engram within the Relic for you?"  </p><p>..... </p><p>Ah yes, engrams.   <br/>
Digitalized minds, souls (or, as the scientists working on the project often preferred to refer to them as), a data copy of someone's brain patterns.   </p><p>The question of what made someone who they were, of where you drew the line between a very advanced chatbot and true sentience. How much could one replace their brain with hardware before they weren't a person anymore, but an AI instead.  <br/>
These questions had been answered with Soulkiller, sixty years ago.  Or, if you asked other people, Soulkiller, Mikoshi, the engrams, all of them had made these questions even harder to answer. Soulkiller and its potential had frightened Yorinobu to his very core the moment he had heard of them in action. He had been opposed to his father's corporation, to its exploitation of the world, and now they would be enslaving people's very soul!</p><p>And despite Yorinobu's best efforts, despite Johnny Silverhand detonating a nuclear weapon in Arasaka Tower, the iron grip of Arasaka on the world hadn't loosened.   </p><p>So, Yorinobu had gone back to the fold, trying to destroy Arasaka from within. Concluding disastruous deals, leaking some secrets, positions, none of it had done much to hinder the giant that was Arasaka.  </p><p>And now, with the Relic, Saburo Arasaka would be able to cheat death itself, forever. </p><p>So Yorinobu had to act.  </p><p>Merely stealing the Relic from Tokyo would barely slow the project down: diagrams, schematics, theories, everything was backed up multiple times. And so, Yorinobu's mind had raced, trying to find a way to use the Relic against his father, going through records, through the victims of Soulkiller, to find a person, a mind, an engram, that once freed would do the most damage to the corporation.  </p><p>And he had found them in one of Soulkiller's first victims: Alt Cunningham. </p><p>After she was freed from Arasaka's subsystems and released onto the wider Net, she had grown more and more powerful, until the Net had been destroyed. But she remained, beyond the Blackwall, probably itching for revenge against the company that had killed her.   </p><p>Netwatch was the company that dealt with the Blackwall, so now he had to give NetWatch a way to contact Alt Cunningham, a proof of goodwill.   </p><p>..... </p><p>"Put Johnny Silverhand in the Relic." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>